Alfred B-day drabbles
by asylum regular
Summary: Erm... really late. can be read as an accompanying piece to Matthew's drabbles but can be read separately. there's six in total (I actually split them up this time! XD)
1. Alley cat

**A/N: Before we get started, this is going to be a collection of drabbles staring none other than Alfred (America) in honor of his Birthday. Some will be romantic pairings but most will be friendship and hurt/comfort or humor. I ship everyone with every one, no joke. But I do have my preferences. I'm okay with pretty much **_**all **_**pairings, I f I think about it there really isn't a pairing I wouldn't read. So we'll see how this turns out. ****NOTE: each drabble will be 100 words.**

**EDIT: … this is late, and when I say late I mean almost a **_**month**_** late… I didn't have computer access! I'm sorry! Even when I did have computer access I didn't have my flash drive so I couldn't upload anything either… sorry.**

**Number 1: Alley Cat**

He was running, his gun ready at his side. His breath was coming out in short puffs as he ducked around the corner of a dark alley. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten involved with that gang… Too late now to change it.

"He went this way!"

'_Crap'_

He held his gun up, listening for approaching footsteps. As the footsteps got closer he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. _'Almost there, a little further.' _

"You!"

He opened his eyes and held his gun out, aiming at the figure that rounded the corner.

A single shot rang out.

'_Artie, forgive me.'_

**Words: 100**

**(… Based off a picture, that's all I can say about it.)**


	2. Toy Soldiers

**Number 2: Toy soldiers**

The gun was unbelievably heavy in his hands, his shoulders felt as if they carried a thousand burdens. But maybe they did. It wasn't easy to be a country at war. Let alone with the one he saw as a Father. England… Arthur.

How would anything ever be the same?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little toy soldier clothed in red, like the ones in front of Buckingham palace. He clutched the soldier carefully, almost lovingly stroking the fading painted features. At least he would have the past to remember.

Even if everything went to hell.

**Words: 100**

**(I think that the Revolution was really hard on America, he was breaking away from everything he knew. He was still pretty young when this happened but he still faced all of this heartache for his people, who wanted to be free. It's possibly ****the most heroic thing**** Alfred has ever done.)**


	3. Cowboys Win

**Number 3: Cowboys win**

Halloween again, as always the over exaggerated event was staged at Alfred's place. Arthur had come wearing his pirate outfit from forever ago, Kiku was dressed as a ninja, Gilbert had come as a knight, and Francis was a… pimp? Alfred himself was dressed as a cowboy and his brother Mattie had come as a Polar bear.

This year's main event had been a duel; all the action themed countries had fought it out in a tournament. Alfred had won.

"Goes to show you who's awesome!" he said as he helped Gilbert up after the final match.

"Cowboys always win."

**Words: 100**

**(Showing my love for Cowboy!America He makes me (a notorious country hater) listen to Save a horse, ride a cowboy and not despise it. Cowboy!America makes everything better.)**


	4. Forever, my friend

**Number 4: Forever, my friend**

He had been bored and had decided to get a new game. So he had gone to the store.

He glanced at the small alien that followed him everywhere, there but not often seen. It was obvious that the small guy was cold, there was snow atop his head and he was shivering, but he had insisted upon going with Alfred to the store. He brushed the snow off of Tony's head and slung his jacket over his small buddy's shoulders. Tony knew that he got lonely and was there when he needed him.

Tony truly was his best friend.

**Words: 100**

**(I have always loved Tony and this is me showing how much Tony loves Alfred and how much Alfred loves Tony. In my opinion they rely on each other and are always there for the other.)**


	5. World War 3

**Number 5: World War 3**

It's not what you're thinking. It was just an annual fight between countries that they jokingly called "world wars". This year was a water gun fight. It was America, England, France, Canada, and Japan against Russia, China, Germany, and the Italian brothers.

Teams had been picked by leaders, Alfred and Ivan. What had started off innocent had escalated. Russia and America were fighting again, determined to beat the other. This time, America had won (purely by coincidence). It was being in the right place at the right time.

To get Russia directly in the face and claim victory, that is.

**Words: 100**

**(This is me trying to show the almost friendly rivalry between America and Russia. I don't think that they really hate each other. They're frenimies I guess. Though right now I'm reading this Fanfic called Lovers in Spades and it's filling my head with hate sex and kink… *drools*)**


	6. Brothers

**Number 6: Brothers**

Mattie was his brother, through and through. Sure you could see it in their looks, but he and Matthew were more than that. Sure he forgot his brother sometimes, but he couldn't help it. He had a lot on his plate and too much to bear all at once. But after the meetings, it was Mattie who he went to for solace, to ask for advice. Alfred _was_ the younger brother after all. Besides, Mattie's country was always so peaceful, compared to himself it was amazing.

Mattie was amazing and he wished he could be like his brother some day.

**Words: 100**

**(Yes, I know this is more of a Mattie tribute but I wanted to show my take on the brother relationship between Alfred and Mattie. To show that Alfred really treasures his brother, that he doesn't mean to forget him, that Alfred will be there whenever Mattie needs it because Mattie was always there for him, even after Alfred tried to overtake Canada. -.-;)**

**Lastly, happy birthday Alfred. You work hard, no matter what everyone else thinks, you're not stupid like everyone says (we did invent Google!), you try. You may fail sometimes, but who doesn't?**

**I was born in America, I was raised in America, and I hope I die in America. Keep going strong America. And remember, no matter what they say, you'll always be my hero.**


End file.
